É o fim ne?
by Jane Bell
Summary: Chega a hora de dizer adeus, e enrolar é a melhor forma de evitála
1. Parte I

**É o fim... ne?**

**Parte I**

Eles andavam silenciosamente de mãos dadas. O caminho para o poço era tão conhecido pelos dois que podiam chegar lá de olhos vendados. Era triste que tudo terminasse daquela maneira. Naraku estava morto e a Jóia destruída, não havia nada a prendendo àquele lugar. Tinha que voltar à sua Era, onde estava sua família e amigos, onde ela pertencia e onde devia acabar seus estudos, como qualquer garota normal. Era um único pulo e estaria em casa, de uma vez por todas e sem volta, em casa.

Chegaram à tão temida clareira e lá estava o Poço Come Ossos, como se estivesse esperando-a o tempo inteiro. Sem soltar a mão do namorado, ela se sentou da borda, implorando silenciosamente que ele a empurrasse para dentro como havia feito uma vez.

– Então – ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo forçado – Acho que é aqui que termina.

– É... – ela concordou seguindo o olhar dele para o céu, achando as nuvens muito interessantes – É o fim...

O ventou soprou leve no rosto dos namorados. As nuvens movendo-se vagarosamente tinham um efeito quase hipnótico. Ao longe, passarinhos cantavam e as pessoas do vilarejo comemoravam finalmente os tempos pacíficos.

– Acho... – ela disse incerta – Que é hora de ir...

– Acho que é...

Ela se virou, olhando o poço como se implorasse que não a deixasse passar.

– Kagome, espere...

– Inuyasha...

– Eu... gosto muito de você.

– Eu também.

– Não vou te esquecer.

– Nem eu.

Ela olhou dentro do poço.

– Tenho mesmo que ir, Inuyasha?

Ele suspirou triste.

– Tem sim – olhou o chão, a grama de repente muito interessante – Sabe que não pode ficar.

– E que você não pode ir.

– Nós sabíamos que ia acabar assim.

– Você é parte youkai, seria perigoso ir para a minha Era.

– E você pertence àquele mundo.

Ela o abraçou de leve, os braços contornando o pescoço masculino. Inuyasha colocou uma mão nas costas dela.

– Vamos lá, Kagome – ele puxou o rosto dela – É hora de ir.

– Sim...

Ela se sentou com as pernas para dentro do poço, esperando mais uma vez por um empurrão.

– Então – suspirou sem olhá-lo – É o fim...

– É.

– Acho que é adeus, ne?

– Infelizmente.

– Então... Adeus.

– Adeus.

Uma brisa leve soprou, balançando os cabelos dos dois.

– É assim mesmo que acaba? ... Com adeus?

– Suponho que sim... – ele respondeu incerto.

– Você não vai me beijar nem nada?

– Eu devia?

– Tipo... Eu estava esperando que sim.

– Mas Kagome...

– Me beije, baka!

– Mas eu...

– Inu-chan, por favor...

– Tá bom...

Ele encostou de leve os lábios nos dela. Fechando os olhos Kagome tentou apreciar o momento, o primeiro e último beijo deles. O triste, pensou, foi que tudo acabou muito rápido, rápido demais.

– Feliz agora?

– Um pouco...

– Só um pouco?

– Tenho que ir, Inuyasha.

– Eu sei.

– Bem... Então é o fim.

– É.

– Vou sentir sua falta.

– Eu também.

– Não me esqueça, ne?

– Já disse que não vou.

Ali, outro silêncio desconfortável. Não adiantava enrolar mais, teria que ir cedo ou tarde. Se pudesse decidir, iria tarde, bem tarde.

– Então... – continuou – É o fim...

– É...


	2. Parte II

**É o fim... ne?**

**Parte II**

Eles estavam admirando a paisagem do alto do morro. Seus amigos haviam partido fazia algum tempo e ela já tinha tudo pronto para sair. Ela voltaria às ruínas do vilarejo dos exterminadores e tentaria reconstruí-lo. Ele, agora livre da maldição, também estava pronto para ir, dessa vez de volta para o templo de seu mestre à fim de terminar seus estudos e se tornar um monge de grande virtude.

Kirara sentia a clima ruim sobre casal. Era triste, mas eles já sabiam que acabaria assim. Não havia volta, eram assim seus destinos, e infelizmente acabava ali o encontro dos dois, nunca mais se veriam. Nunca.

Sango afagou a cabeça da amiga. Logo levantariam vôo e voltariam para casa.

– Então... – ele começou, olhando o céu azulado – Acho que é aqui que termina...

– É... – olhou na mesma direção, focando o nada – É o fim...

Miroku balançou o cajado. Se partisse agora chegaria num vilarejo antes de anoitecer, mas...

– Acho que tenho que ir.

– Eu também.

– Então... Adeus.

– Adeus.

Ele se virou para ir, mas a garota deu um passo em sua direção. Hesitar não ia levar à nada, mas era inevitável. Não queria ir sem ele e não queria que ele fosse sem ela.

– O que foi, Sango?

– Ahn, nada, eu só...

– Eu entendo – sorriu para ela – Vou sentir sua falta.

–... Eu também.

Respiraram fundo quando o vento soprou sobre eles. Maldita hesitação...

– Sango, eu estive pensando...

– Sim...?

– Se você poderia, quer dizer, deixaria...

– O quê, Miroku?

Ele olhou os pés, como que tomando coragem, tomou fôlego e deixou as palavras fluírem.

– Posso te apalpar uma última vez?

Sango podia jurar que sentiu seu queixo caindo na grama.

– Como é?

– Posso passar a mão na sua bunda? É a última vez, quero dizer, eu...

Em questão de segundos, o hoshi estava no chão segurando a cabeça machucada pelo Hiraikotsu.

– Lógico que NÃO!

– Tudo bem... – levantou-se meio zonzo – Achei que não ofendia perguntar...

– Ofende!

– Desculpe – sorriu triste – Não se preocupe, não vai mais ter ninguém para fazer isso quando eu for.

Ambos olhavam os próprios pés e a grama. Nunca mais?

– Bem – começou Sango, decidida – É hora de ir.

– Certo – confirmou Miroku – Não é fim certo?

– Não?

– Lógico que não! É o começou de nossas novas vidas.

– Não deixa de ser o fim de nossas velhas...

Outra brisa fraca. Teriam mesmo que ir? Mesmo? Sério? Sem brincadeira? Se pudessem esperar mais um pouquinho, ou quem sabe...

– Então... – ele olhou para o céu – É o fim...

– É...


End file.
